


paper rings

by strawberryjamm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamm/pseuds/strawberryjamm
Summary: adam and michael have a day to themselves to celebrate an anniversary and be in love
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> s/o to my girlfriend for the help with this!

it was a sunday morning when adam and michael woke up, adam laying closer to michael as he grumbled softly, not quite ready to face the day. michael chuckled softly, having been up for the last hour and a half waiting on adam to wake up.

“its ten a.m., adam…” the other man spoke, just loud enough so adam could hear but soft enough to not scare him. 

“ten a.m.?” adam asked “how long have you been awake?” he asked softly, laying more into michael. “let me guess…“ 

“an hour and a half, mind you.“ he stopped adam mid-sentence. “i don’t believe that it is very fair to keep me waiting all day to see your beautiful smile,“ michael sighed dramatically, “especially on our two year anniversary.“ 

“oh my goodness…” adam propped himself up on his elbow “i apologize, how ever will i make this crime up to you?” he asked and kissed michael softly “is that better?” he asked. 

“hmmm… one more... perhaps two… just to be sure i don't die.” michael kissed adam again. “we can either stay in bed all day… ooor… i can make breakfast.” 

adam and michael share a small one-bedroom apartment where most days are spent cuddling in bed until adam leaves for work. on days like today, adam wanted nothing more than to cuddle with michael and not move, but today meant more to michael than just another sunday. 

today was the day that michael, two years ago, finally stumbled his way into asking adam to be his boyfriend, the day he finally held his hands in his and called him his love. two years passed and they live together with a dog named duke. 

“promise you won’t burn breakfast and i’m all yours…” adam gave a deep, dramatic sigh as he sat up all the way. 

“have i ever burnt breakfast-“ michael started to speak “on purpose.“ he frowned slightly remembering the accident that had just happened last week. 

doing normal things for breakfast, michael watched adam struggle with the coffee maker. “here,” he said and helped out “better?” he kissed his head. “go sit down. i'll bring breakfast…“ michael loved adam so dearly but mornings weren’t his thing and it showed in how little he focused on things.

“i was thinking that we should stay in today for our anniversary… i wanted to cook for us.” adam was drinking his coffee as he spoke “unless you made dinner plans,” he added to his sentence.

“if i'm being perfectly honest with you, i forgot to call.“ he sighed softly. “so cooking at home sounds fantastic!!” he flipped the pancake and smiled in victory when nothing went wrong.

over the years that adam and michael had known one another, they went from strangers to best friends quickly, falling in love every day for nearly four and half years before michael finally made the first move, nervously. moving into their current apartment was a hassle but michael and adam made it home.

michael cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and smiled. “oooh, getting a head start, i see?” 

“well, i figured since it’s already noon, i can make your favorite.” he smiled. “only fair that i cook dinner and you cook breakfast right?” he said, turning down the music he had just begun to play. 

“alright, my ray of sun… i'm going to shower.” he said and kissed him on the head. adam chuckled brightly and happily pulling michael into a sweet kiss. 

“don't think you can outrun me on a day like today without at least a proper kiss.” he waved michael away. “go shower! i must prepare.“

the two of them had always shared a special bond and no one around them could deny that. michael could swear he doesn’t remember what made him fall in love with adam, but he certainly has every detail of that day memorized. they have quite the habit of accidental moments but michael doesn't mind these types of accidents. 

michael took a twenty-minute shower and got changed into one of adam's shirts and a pair of jeans. he felt safe in the other man's clothing and wrapped himself up in a jacket. despite being at home, michael wanted to be as comfortable as possible. 

adam was quietly cooking their food for lunch when michael walked in. he smiled in amazement at the man in front of him feeling a sense of overwhelming joy. adam danced around the kitchen in an attempt to find the salt.

“wow…” michael said with a smile. “marry me,” he said quickly and softly but cleared his throat and said it again. “marry me.”

adam completely froze and looked at michael, turning down the heat briefly. “michael- what did you-“ he walked over to him quickly and pulled his face into his hands. “are you- no way you’re serious, right?”

michael grinned softly. “im serious- i know this is last minute and i don't even have a ring- i just look at you and i see the person that i'm gonna spend my forever with,“ he said in a rush. “i look at you and i see my best friend- my-“ adam cut him off with a kiss.

“god… i love you so much,” he said. “you!!” adam giggled softly and kissed him again. “you don't have a ring? that's okay.“ he smiled wider. “we can go together, hm? make a date out of it…”

“wait, so that means you'll say yes?” michael asked with hope in his eyes. 

“you haven’t given me a reason to say no… yes michael, i'll marry you,” he said. “you know what's funny is… i was gonna go ring shopping for you next week.” he kissed him again.

“you're so sweet.” he smiled and paused. “adam, my ray of sun, as much as i love this conversation, i dont think you should leave the stove alone much longer.”

“shit-“ adam chuckled and ran over. “damn. how about we order take out instead? this was a disaster...”

“anything you want, my dear.” michael spoke softly. “anything you want.”


End file.
